The Powell Estate
by DameRoseofthePowellEstate
Summary: Jack watches as Rose grows up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Powell Estate **

Jack stood at the other side of the street, facing the Powell estate. He had met the daughter, Rose, in 1941 when she was traveling with the 9th Doctor. When he came back to life—how, he had no idea—he decided to go to Rose's house and watch that girl he met in 1941 grow up.

He saw the day when her father died; he saw Rose, the one he met, holding his hand as he died.

Today was little Rose's first day of school.

Jack looked up when he heard the doorknob rattle.

"Come on, Rose!" Jackie called. "You're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go!" Rose cried. Jack smiled; she sounded so cute. "I'm scared."

Jackie opened the door, and Rose, shoulders slumped, walked out. She was holding her Hello Kitty backpack by the strap.

"Rose, sweetheart," Jackie said, kneeling down in front of her daughter. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. You're going to make lots of friends."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She kissed her on the head. "Let's go, now."

Rose held tightly onto her mother's hand as they crossed the street.

"Oh, damn it," Jackie cursed when she dropped her cellphone; it landed right next to Jack's feet.

Jack stared at it, unsure if he should pick it up or not. Could this alter the timeline?

He slowly picked it up, and was thankful that Rose was not looking at him while he did it.

"Here you are," he said, handing it to Jackie.

"Thank you," she said, taking it from him.

Jack merely smiled at her and turned away before Rose could say anything.

Such a cute little girl, he thought, you're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman.

"Come on, Rose," Jackie said, grabbing her daughter's hand again and walking with her to school.

Jack waited until Jackie and Rose were out of eyeshot before following their path. He climbed a tree and watched Rose tearfully tell her mother goodbye.

The little Rose looked nervously around the playground. She approached another girl, who seemed just as scared as she was.

"Hi," Rose said. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Carissa," the girl said.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

Jack smiled as Rose and Carissa grinned at each other and went on the swings.

* * *

Rose, now seven, became friends with Mickey Smith, who had known Jackie for a quite a while. He was about four years older than Rose, but despite that, they became close friends. They played together, watched the telly together, and took walk together.

Jack knew their friendship would stand the test of time even if he was obviously jealous of the Doctor.

* * *

Jack went further into the future to see Rose on her first date with a boy named Jimmy Stone. He was pretty handsome, Jack had to say; if he could actually interact with them, he would totally flirt with him.

Rose was laughing and chattering away with this boy. He could see love and adoration in her eyes, but it seemed off.

The look in her eyes had nothing compared to the look she gave the Doctor.

This was nothing more than puppy love.

"I love you," he said to Rose.

Rose turned red. "I love you, too," she replied, leaning over the table to kiss him.

Jack picked a piece of pizza of his plate and watched this seemingly happy couple.

* * *

"Rose, are you insane?" Jackie yelled at her. "Mickey, she's insane, isn't she?"

"I have to agree with your Mum, Rose," Mickey said.

Jack stood just outside the door, resting his head and back against the wall. Rose had just told her mother and Mickey that she was going to drop out of school to marry Jimmy Stone.

"He proposed to me today!" Rose exclaimed. "I love him, Mum! I don't want to go to school!"

"Rose, you're not going to marry this boy!"

"You can't stop me! I'm 17 years old, you know! I can do what I want!"

"As long as you live under my house, you're going to follow my rules!"

"Well, maybe I won't live here!" Rose yelled. Jack knew that her mother's face fell at those words. Cold, he thought. He heard Rose's footsteps, and the next thing he knew the doorknob was rattling. He quickly jumped away and picked up a discarded newspaper in the hallway; he buried his face into it.

Looking at the top of his newspaper, he saw that Rose had a suitcase, and she was staring at her mother—who was in tears—and Mickey.

"Rose, please," Jackie said.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, turning around and heading for the elevator.

* * *

The relationship with Jimmy went nowhere. Jack found them in the park. He was sitting on a bench not too far away from them. At this point, he was surprised Rose hadn't noticed that same man near her, but he thought he shouldn't worry about it. That was a good thing. Part of him wished he could say hello to her, but he couldn't risk altering the timeline.

Jimmy had brought Rose to the park, who thought they were going on a date. He sat her down on a bench and stared at her.

"I'm sorry; it isn't working," he said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"This. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"…I've met someone else."

Rose's eyes filled with tears, and she gasped loudly. "You what? Who is she?"

"Her name is Jessica." Suddenly this guy didn't seem so hot to Jack anymore.

"Jessica…"

That sucks, Jack thought.

"I'm really sorry, Rose," Jimmy said. "I've got to go."

"Do you know what I gave up for you?" Rose exploded. "I dropped out of school for you!"

"Sorry for sounding rude, Rose, but you should've thought about that."

Rose watched as Jimmy walked away from her.

Jack nonchalantly threw a few breadcrumbs for the birds.

As he watched them greedily devour them, he heard Rose sobbing and running away.

* * *

Rose, now 19 years old, was in a relationship with Mickey Smith; this was a relationship her mother approved of.

She had known Mickey for years, and she knew he was going to be good to her daughter.

That night, January 1, 2005, was the night Rose Tyler's life changed forever.

She was working in the department store when suddenly the mannequins came to life.

Jack nearly jumped, and he mentally cursed himself for being a coward; he had seen far worse!

Rose screamed loudly and ran through the stores when someone stopped her.

A man, a man in his forties, with short brown hair and a leather jacket: The Doctor.

"Run," he said.

She didn't need telling twice. She ran with this strange man, ran into safety.

Jack had to run slowly and quietly to catch up with them.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose, now run for your life."

Smooth, Doc, Jack thought smiling, that's one hell of a pickup line.

The Doctor saved Rose and Mickey, and they were all standing in an alleyway next to the iconic Tardis.

"I better get going," the Doctor said. "I have places to go, things to see. You know, I can travel through space with this. Wanna come with me?" He asked Rose.

Rose looked over at Mickey, who was staring at the blue-box. "I don't know," she said.

"Okay. Did I mention it's also a time machine?"

Good thing it is too, Jack thought, or else I would never have met her.

Rose kissed Mickey on the cheek. "Sorry, Mickey. Bye!"

"Wait, Rose!" Mickey shouted, but Rose was already sprinting towards the mysterious Doctor.

He held out his hand for her and led her into the Tardis.

Jack, who was standing pretty far away, and Mickey watched as the Tardis suddenly disappeared a whooshed away.

Jack fixed the cuff of his left sleeve and clicked the button on his watch.

He was transported back to Torchwood.

"Where have you been?" Gwen shouted. "We've been investigating some alien stuff all day!"

"Were you off flirting again?" Ianto asked, and Jack was pleased to hear the tiniest bit of jealousy in his friend's voice.

"No," Jack said. "I know that's hard to believe. I've… uh… I've actually been visiting an old friend. It was nice."

"She hasn't seen in you a while?" Gwen asked.

"No. She hadn't me yet."

Gwen and Ianto exchanged looks, but Jack did not go any deeper.

He nodded at the two of them, thanking them for their hard work, and went into his office, silently mourning his dead friend.

**Author's note: As you know, at this time, Jack does not know that Rose is actually alive but in a parallel universe. He believes she was killed in the Battle of Canary Wharf. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Battle of Canary Wharf, or Doomsday as some would call it, was one of the worst days of the Doctor's existence. His hearts were hammering madly as Rose hurtled towards the void while he screamed his lungs out for her. He knew what would happen if she were to be sucked in. She would be dead; there was no way she could survive being in the void. But, Pete with his perfect timing, risked his own life to get her out of harm's way.

Still, nothing could've stopped his hearts from breaking that day. She was alive, yes, but she wasn't with him. She was on the other side of the wall, and there was no way for him to get to her.

The Doctor sighed, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign, any way he could somehow project his image through a gap in the universe. He would burn up a sun to just to say goodbye, just to have one last chance to see her again before he would have to move on without her.

_Doctor, I will alert you if there is a gap,_ the TARDIS told him. He noticed her voice had gotten melancholy. She had been fond of Rose. She loved what she had done for her Doctor, and she hated that she would never be with them again.

_Thank you, _the Doctor replied. At least he would always have this mental link with his ship. She would be the only one who could help him during this difficult time.

Now, it was time to do something he had been dreading. While the TARDIS was on the look out for any remaining gaps in the universe, the Doctor had decided to pay a little visit to the Powell Estate.

He couldn't let Rose's and Jackie's possessions be given away. He wanted to keep it all with him.

Right now the Powell Estate would be empty. It was a day after the Battle. Forms were being filled out by survivors; lists were being made of the dead. They had to do all that before they even considered going to houses to clean them out.

The TARDIS waited patiently in an alleyway while the Doctor made his way to Rose's apartment. Using the sonic, he was able to unlock the door and let himself inside.

At once an overwhelming scent hit him. Rose. They had been here not more than a day ago. Her perfume still lingered.

Shaking his head, he examined the contents of the apartment. There were so many photographs and knickknacks. He was glad he brought a box was that bigger on the inside.

Sighing, he got to work. He opened the drawers near the television, dumping all the films and home movies into the box. Perhaps someday he'll watch the tapes of Rose when she was younger.  
The Doctor took everything off the shelves and even cleaned out Jackie's room. He wasn't always too fond of the woman, but she mothered one of the best people he will ever meet. And for that, he was grateful.

When he made it Rose's room, the scent was even more overwhelming. Perhaps this was a bad idea, he thought as his eyes scanned her room. He pushed everything off the shelves into the box before going for her clothes.

Falling to his knees, he cleaned out her drawers, dumping every piece of clothing she had into the box. He wrapped his hands around a knitted scarf that was sitting on her dresser. It was the same one she wore that day they—Jack included—went to Cardiff. He brought it to his lips, feeling a tidal wave of emotions hit him in that very second. He sobbed loudly into it, cursing the Daleks, the Cybermen, and bloody Torchwood for making all this heartache possible. He's not even sure he could see her again. For all he knows, every gap could be closed, and he can never see her face or hear her voice again.

_Doctor,_ the TARDIS voice made him look up, _we should get going._

_Did you find one?_

_Not yet. It may take months, but don't give up hope. _

_What should I do now? Travel? _

_I would suggest just travel on your own for a while. Keep Rose in your thoughts. _

_Forever and always. _

The Doctor packed up any remaining possessions before lifting the box—which was actually very light—and leaving the apartment. Before he got into the TARDIS, he looked back at the buildings. The home of Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.

The TARDIS moved Rose's room closer to his as a way of comforting his troubled soul. He found a small extra room not too far to place all of Jackie's stuff before he went into Rose's room. He put away all her trinkets and clothing before realizing this was too much for him. He couldn't stay in there for long.

He sighed heavily, closing the door behind him.

Those apartment buildings weren't her home anymore. Dame Rose of the Powell Estate's home was right here in the TARDIS with the Doctor, just as it should be.

**Author's note: I decided to add a second chapter to "The Powell Estate" after thinking that the Doctor probably would've, no matter how painful it would be, gone to Rose's apartment to get all their possessions following the events of Doomsday. **


End file.
